Giving it All Tonight
by rainxface
Summary: another songfic. Giving it All Tonight by Roses are Red. Fang helps Max get to sleep a few times. Fax! and some swearing.


Giving it All Tonight

By Rainxface

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I don't own the song "Giving it all Tonight" by Roses are Red. I barely own this computer.

**AN: I always cry to this song. It's pathetic and sad of me, I know. But it's true.**

[[ruler

Fang's POV:

"Can't sleep?" I walked up to Max and sat down next to her. Her watch had been first, and it was now third watch. That dang girl needed some sleep.

Max merely shook her head, not even looking at me.

"You need sleep. This is the fourth night of you not sleeping. That ain't healthy." She looked at me once I said 'ain't'. I know it isn't grammatically correct, but I had to say something for her to look at me for.

She smiled. "Will you tell me a story? It might make me fall asleep." Her eyes went big, and God only knows I can't resist those.

"Okay."

_**So tell me another story  
Make it up as you go  
It's alright, we can find a new place to hide, they'll never know  
We can wait here till morning  
It would be safer then  
It's alright, we can find a new place to start again  
A new place to begin  
**_

I started telling Max of a girl, one of the most beautiful girls in the whole world. She could anything she wanted in a snap of a finger but she wasn't able to get this one guy. The guy refused to ever be any part of her. When she asked why, his response was, "You aren't the most beautiful girl ever. I am in love with the most beautiful girl." The girl demanded he tell her who that girl was. Day and night, the girl searched every city and every street, but no such girl was found.

"Who is the girl?" she demanded.

"A girl that you wouldn't expect. I'll show her to you, if you are nice." The guy led her to a little house in the mountains, maybe Colorado/borderline Wyoming. Out walked a girl, maybe fifteen, and immediately she ran to the guy.

"The most beautiful girl is her. Max is the most beautiful girl," the guy told the stuck up bi- girl.

_**  
Put your arms around me now  
Don't turn around  
This city's burning to the ground  
**_

At the end of my story, I glanced down at Max who was leaning against him, asleep. I wrapped my arm around Max's waist and pulled her closer to me. I placed a gentle kiss on her head, and watched the sun rise way off in the east.

_**  
So we'll drive for days  
And I'll take your fear away  
And fail I might  
But I'm giving it all tonight  
Giving it all for you tonight  
**_

I started waking everyone up, being careful to not wake Max. She was peaceful and beautiful when she slept. She was just beautiful in general. I returned carefully to where Max was still sleeping.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I whispered as she started to stir.

"Hmm?" she moaned. She stretched out her arms and legs, almost hitting my head.

"Ig is making breakfast. You fell asleep last night. My story boring?" Well, if I looked at her after my story and she was almost _snoring_.

"No, it was good. I was just really tired." She stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you know the ending?"

"Well, no. But you can tell me the ending again tonight."

"Okay."

_**  
I am only fearing failure  
And everything's on track  
We're moving forward never looking back  
As long as this will last  
**_

After breakfast, we were heading to Seattle, Washington. I don't know why, but apparently both Gazzy and Nudge have tried coffee and love it.

It was weird – we had gone a few weeks without anything bad happening, which is good, right? I mean, Itex is done and gone, along with the School, so was that really the end? Hopefully, that's all in the past.

_**  
Put your arms around me now  
Don't turn around  
This city's burning to the ground  
**_

We stopped at night in a little cave at a park. I had first watch. Something told me that I also had second, and Igs got last. But, hey, if it means that we have a good, well-slept leader, then bygones let's have me take two watches! **(A/N: yes, I realize that bygones doesn't fit in here, but I think it shud be a changed definition for this story. I mean, listen to the way it's said! Rambling now. READ!)**

Again, Max was still awake, so I sat down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist again. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I lightly place mine on top of her's.

"Do you need something to fall asleep to?" I asked her softly once everyone was asleep.

"Yes. Like, give me some ways that the world could be saved from," she suggested. Not a very happy topic to fall asleep to, but whatever worked.

"Someone could be buying all the property to change into a whole bunch of horse ranches" Max laughed a little at that thought "or someone is burning every building down. Or maybe just killing everyone. Or over-flowing every dam causing the world to flood. Or little furry bunnies will eat all of our food supply so we'll starve to death." Wow, that was a lot for me to say. I'm done for a month or two. I looked down at Max – asleep and still resting on my shoulder.

_**  
So we'll drive for days  
And I'll take your fear away  
And fail I might  
But I'm giving it all tonight  
Giving it all for you tonight  
**_

"So, what's happening today?" I asked Max the next morning after she so kindly kicked me awake.

"We're flying. Again. Maybe to, like, I don't know, our old house?" She opened a new box of poptarts and through three packets to me.

"I thought it was destroyed?" I quickly opened the first packet and shoved one in my mouth, hungry as all hell will get out.

"Yep, but they're always lying to us, so might as well check to see if it's true," she said in between bites.

"Okay." I finished up my third packet, and started cleaning up the area.

"Come on guys, we'll have about a five to six hour flight ahead of us," Max yelled to all the barely awake flock members.

Everyone mumbled 'yes', and we took off.

_**Searching for our fate  
However far away  
We're never coming home  
And I need to escape  
And you need to be saved  
We're in this all alone  
We're in this all alone  
**_

_Six and a half hours later_

So, there we looked. An empty ledge with an empty canyon below. Where our house used to stand.

"Bastards," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, we can find a new place to live, right?" Max said with fake cheer. Everyone nodded their heads in sadness and anger. The little ones were growing up in there, and then they had it taken from them. It wasn't fair. Sure, I knew that life wasn't fair, but couldn't we have had at least a little bit of a safe place?

"Where?" I asked. I wanted to know to see if it somewhere worth traveling. If not, I'm just going back to New York.

"Dr. Martinez. An old friend of mine. We can trust her," she said, her eyes bright.

_**  
So we'll drive for days  
And I'll take your fear away  
And fail I might (I'm giving it all tonight)  
**_

_Five hours later:_

We flew from our old house to about half of half way to where are destination lay.

And this was only the first day. This is going to be one long trip.

"Come on, I see a cave. Let's land," Max yelled to all of us. We landed, and almost immediately, Iggy and the others fell asleep, not even staying up for food.

"Hungry?" I offered, holding out a bag of chips. She gave a slight smile.

"Ya know, you never did tell me the end of the story. I fell asleep at once you reached Colorado/Wyoming state line. What happens after that?" She sat down next to me, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Well, a girl around fifteen walked to the guy, and the guy told the stuck up bitch, I mean girl, that this girl was the most beautiful girl ever. He said that his Max could beat anyone in a beauty contest within a millisecond of being seen." At this point, Max looked up at me, and I kissed her. I started to pull away, but Max returned the kiss, making it very passionate.

"You are the most beautiful I have ever seen, and ever will see. I love you, Max." She only smiled, and laid her head in my lap.

"I love you, too, Fang." She slowly drifted off to sleep, but before she was completely out, I started singing.

_**  
**__**So we'll drive for days  
And I'll take your fear away  
And fail I might  
But I'm giving it all tonight  
We're never gonna need to hide  
We're leaving the past behind  
Giving it all for you tonight**_

"Good night, my Maximum Ride. I love you."


End file.
